1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to smoking materials and more particularly relates to tobacco smoking products enhanced by the presence of distiller's dried grain and solubles as an extender and flavor enhancer
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art literature is replete with descriptions of tobacco smoking materials which have included in their make-up a wide variety of extenders, flavorants, smokeaffecting additives and other smokable additives. Representative of such descriptions are those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,034,931; 3,477,443; 3,796,222; 3,964,494; 3,964,495; 3,964 496; 3,977,412; 3,977,413; 3,977,414; 3,977,415; 4,534,372 and the references cited therein.